Cats and Dogs
by EyeSinc
Summary: I hate him. I hate him. I hate him... Did I mention I hate him?
1. Chapter 1

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

Not slightly dislike. Not dislike. Not even really strongly dislike.

I hate him.

We are natural born enemies. Like cats and dogs, or lions and serpents. Potter's and Malfoy's have been so for centuries. Since the beginning of time, or our grandfather's anyway.

I am Jasmine Narcissa Malfoy. He is James Sirius Potter the 2nd.

I first saw him on the platform. Amidst the bustle of the platform, stood a family of five, in a circle of complete calmness. As though they were somewhere else, not the insane asylum that was Platform 9¾'s. The father, who was tall and dark haired, leant over the identical smaller version of himself, down to the crazy messy hair and smirk. The daughter and younger son were whining on the arm of their mother, whilst speaking to the same little boy.

"Ahh, that's Potter's eldest" father said, looking at them "Beat him wherever you can, Jazzy"

And I took these words completely to heart.

I became popular, as did he.

I was intelligent, top of most of my classes, as was he.

I was beautiful, he was handsome.

I was Slytherin, he was Gryffindor.

I hate him, he hates me.

It had been so for the past 6 years.

And that wouldn't change for our 7th year.


	2. Chapter 2

Some people said I was too quick to judge him. I never kept the fact that I loathed his existence a secret from anyone- even from day one of 1st year. I sat through thousands of renditions of "Really Jazzy, he's not that bad" Or the ridiculously corny "He's a brilliant guy- once you get to know him"

But of course I'd rather poke my own eye out whilst stapling my forehead to a cactus then spend a single second 'getting to know him'. There wasn't anything to know, he's the classic 'my dad defeated the Dark Lord so automatically you should bow before me'.

Plus, it was him who started the whole hate thing. I was happy to start the relationship at mutual enemies, but his stupidity made hatred inevitable. I mean, who 'accidently' throws a bag of dungbombs at you, making you fall head first into the Black Lake, whilst carrying a 3ft essay about the Goblin Rebellion?

Not that I'm hung up about it or anything.

Pearl, one of my best friends, raised an inquisitive blonde eyebrow at me from her seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall "Well?"

I shook my head out of dreams of murdering Potter and getting off completely scot free, a ream that I fear will never happen "What?"

I knew I'd immediately said the wrong thing, Pearl needed everyone to listen to her every time her mouth opened "Well I won't repeat it if you weren't listening in the first place" her nose flew into the air.

I rolled my eyes, almost face palming at how simple it would be to get her to talk "Oh please Pearl, I'm really sorry, I truly believe whatever you will say will change my life completely" I said, my own voice boring me to tears with the sarcastic and deadpan tone erupting within it.

But that didn't matter. Not to Pearl.

"Well, I heard James broke up with his girlfriend last night" she launched immediately, ignoring my boredom completely "I heard it was pretty nasty, it went on for hours according to Kasey, and apparently it's because he likes someone else"

Ahh Kasey, our resident little gossip of Gryffindor house, who, even after swearing secrecy on a matter, would regale it to whoever could put up with her long enough to listen, and then another 10 people who would happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"And this has what to do with me?" Nothing I hoped. Although, I felt happy for Harmony (James's now ex-girlfriend) who I felt could do a lot better than Potter in the boyfriend area.

"Well, we both know that you two are close-"

"No, and who or whatever gave you that idea should be shot" I got up, intending to sit by the Lake.

"No, seriously, Jasmine" Pearl followed me, her honey blonde air following her "I've seen the looks-"

"Of utter hatred?"

"No of-"

"Wanting to disembowel each other?"

"No-"

"Of-"  
"I get it, you want to kill him" she flounced onto the cushy grass by the Lake, furious that I refused to play along with one of her matchmaking plans from hell.

"Not kill- not worth my time in Azkaban"

I sat next to the Lake, happy to be out of the claustrophobic castle for 5 minutes, ignoring the constant chattering of Pearl as I began to plait my waist length mahogany hair.

"Jazz, you aren't listening to me"  
"No I'm not"  
"Well if you were, you'd know that Scorpious and Rosie are looking close"

I looked around, finding my little brother hand in hand with Rose Weasely, much to my displeasure. I had nothing really against the girl I guess, I just thought she was just too… perfect. Everything around her was coloured in perfection. Many a man had said she was the incarnation of perfection, with her red curls and big doe like eyes, but never expressing a thing about it, because she was oh so perfect.

Me? I knew I was sexy and wasn't afraid of using it to get my way. Mahogany hair to my waist, apple green eyes and pale skin, I was beautiful. My mother's double.

And maybe slightly vain, like mother.

"Ahh Miss Perfect" I muttered "Obviously Scorpie loves her" I rolled my eyes at the utter cliché of it all. Of course he'd love her; she was supposedly this goddess of amazingness that no mere mortal man could resist. I just saw her as annoyingly innocent.

"Oh Jazz, it's only cause-"

"I know that you think I'm jealous P, but I'm really not. I'd rather eat my own kidney raw and then proceed to chop my own arm off without anaesthetic then be anything like her"

Pearl shrugged "I'd quite like to be her"

Pearl was… odd, as in she always needed to have her ego stroked to be able to live through the day. When she's dating, which is a lot of the time; her boyfriend's get annoyed with the constant "I'm so ugly, bo hoo hoo" act. She wasn't ugly though, and she knew it. She was small in stature and size, blonde and big blue eyes, with an annoying personality similar to a small dog, begging for attention.

But, she was my best friend, of course I'm allowed to think and say this to her. But if anyone else tries, I'd beat them up.

"Oh shut it Pearl, you know you're wonderfully pretty"

She shrugged "I'm not, but looks aren't everything, girlie. Personality means just as much"

"Unfortunate that you have the looks and personality of a sponge, Malfoy!"

Oh brilliant, any chance of a good day has been ripped from me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Potter, how unpleasant to see you" I picked up my book from the ground, planning to look completely unimpressed by his comment. Because I was. It was the same idea as every other insult he threw at me "D'you fancy fucking off?"

I got a smack around the head from Pearl for using language 'unbecoming to a lady', and yet I couldn't care less. Both my parents hated my language choices a lot of the times, taking the same medieval view of my best mate. Me and Potter, our 'relationahip' as Pearl insisted I call it, was based mainly of cruelty and general misguided ways of proving who's better, such as the skinny dipping in the Black Lake, or the unforgettable Centurion drinking game. 100 shots of Ogden's best, in 100 minutes. I refused to go out before Potter, so subsequently finished, but vomited heavily after, and remained partly drunk the next day.

Oh, the days of 6th year.

"I'd fuck you if you're so insistent" I could almost hear his smile amongst the cockiness that was James Potter.

"No Potter, I have a little thing called standards" I shoved my book back into my bag hoping to make a dramatic exit, but probably causing several pages to rip out. Brilliant. It was my favourite book an all, Frankenstein by Mary Shelley "I'll see you later" I mumbled to Pearl, intending to leave before I murdered him for being the reason my book may be in tatters.

"Ahh well" his short, blonde haired Ravenclaw friend beside him shrugged "Plenty more fish in the sea"

"I suppose"

I stalked past them, intending to keep my promise to father of not getting any more detentions. And that smaller promise not to murder Potter's oldest spawn, although that one was a mere tag along to my earlier promise. I mean, I'm almost positive that murder would get me more than detention in the long run.

"If you like fish that is"

I was purposeful to hit Potter with my shoulder as I passed, even though I barely reached his. Stupid tall idiot who isn't hurt by a 5ft 4 girl.

"Personally" I felt an arm snake around my waist "I prefer girls"

Honestly, this wasn't new. After the awkward teenage years of spots, acne and voice breaking, everything was a game, including each other's emotions. So the minute between the appearance insult and the *cough cough* romantic way of getting me into bed, was not of a surprise to me.

Nor did it entice me in any way.

Because that would mean he won.

I ignored the significant looks from my best friend as I calmly- very calmly- twist out of his arm and continue to walk- very calmly- away. Huh, I guess the 4 years of anger management father forced me to undertake actually helped a little.

And that's when I had to stop walking. I never started the flirting thing, nor had I encouraged it. It was him, all him. And I hated him with a fiery passion. So I walking away was him winning. I couldn't knowingly allow that. I'd rather set fire to my eyebrows with a blowtorch whilst licking sandpaper and sticking toothpicks into my toenails whilst kicking walls. Plus, I could almost hear Pearl's thoughts screaming about her being right, and no matter how much I love my stupid best friend, I can't let her be right about him.

So then I very calmly, turned to him, calmly raised my hand and calmly, very calmly, slapped him as hard as possible around his stupid face.

I turned away again, calmly leaving the scene as inconspicuously as possible.

"Flirt"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the term continued in this fashion.

Nothing changed.

At least for those 8 weeks until Halloween.

That's when something changed.

So, I'm sitting at the Slytherin table, laughing at some joke that some kid said. That's when I notice Russell, Pearl's latest fling watching me, not that I'm not used to guys watching me, just not one's going out with my best friend, who was sitting right next to him, giving a not so . He was a seventh year, like us, and had dark blonde curls with bluish-greyish eyes. He was very slightly amazingly good looking, with his chiselled features and overall physical perfection, but he was also an absolute dick. He hooked up with at least 4 girls behind Pearl's back, which didn't matter so much as Pearl did the same to him, but he was also sexist, rude, conceited and an overall dick.

So I couldn't really see much more than his looks as a contributing factor into why Pearl would consider 'dating' (and I use that term very loosely) him.

So anyway, Pearl dragged me away to get ready for the party some Gryffindor's where holding tonight as Kasey had snuck us invites after we spent a good half hour listening to her extensive blabbering about something I can't even remember. All I know was that it was utterly stupid and unworthy of my time.

So, 4 hours later, I'm standing in the corner of the Room of Requirement completely alone due to my best friend buggering off to dance with her nob of a boyfriend. Well, not completely. Harmony was with me, looking sadly over to where Potter stood, leaning against the opposite wall, swirling a drink in his hand. I smiled at her.

"It'll get better Harmy, you deserve better than him"

She sighed, her black curls shaking slightly "I know, but ya know…" she looked at me tears in her eyes "he stayed with me, even though he liked someone else, I can't help but feel like shit" she downed her last bit of whiskey, shaking slightly as it went down.

"Aww hun" I hugged her tightly "You know the solution?" She shook her head as I picked up another bottle of firewhiskey, shaking it slightly.

"Oh, go on then"

And that's where the night began.

The next few hours were spent doing shots, as quickly as we could to get us as drunk as we possibly could, without spitting/vomiting it back up.

"Now, now now now now now now now" I said in a drunken slur, pouring another shot each "Now we drink if HE" I pointed, or at least I think I did, at Russell "Kisses HER" I pointed at Kasey, who was dancing close by.

"You're on" She smiled slightly, nodding as she stumbled down to collect her cardigan and handbag whilst swaying violently, causing me to grab her arm.

"Ok?"  
"Yep, I'm fine, I'm not drunk" she insisted, as she tripped as she went to reach for her glass. I grabbed one arm, but felt her sinking the other side. It didn't help that I wasn't 100% sober myself, shown by the fact we both collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Alright, alright, I believe you because" I began to whisper what I thought was a low volume "I might be slightly drunk myself. I put my finger to my lips "shh don't tell anyone"

"Come on Malfoy, you're drunk" I felt a pair of arms around me, helping me up.

"No no no, I'm fine, I'm going to the common room now" again I stumbled over

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Humour me Malfoy" His arm wrapped securely around my waist "Come on"

"No no no no no" my head felt weirder then before, my stomach feeling odd to say the least.

Oh no.

Oh please God no.

I clambered out of his arms as efficiently as I could, my stomach heaving as I decided to sit back down, hoping my stomach would calm itself down. Unfortunately, the chair I thought I should sit on moved, so I ended up, again, on the floor with my head between my legs.

Oh life, why do you hate me like this?

"No Malfoy, come on" his hands came under my arms pulling me up again "No siting down"

"But- but"

"But?" he turned me around, making me finally figure out who it was. Oh why him?

"No Potter- n-"

I was cut off by the vomit erupting from my mouth, splashing onto his white shirt.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy" he looked disgusted, not that I blamed him at all.

"Oh" I began denying heavily that I was drunk into his shoulder, because I'd gotten to that point of the evening where I vomit and deny obvious truths. Oh, the joys of alcohol.

He half carried, half dragged me out of the room as I continued to insist I was sober, very loudly and angrily so.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any better Malfoy?"

His voice was like a chainsaw going through my brain whilst banshee's screamed verbal abuse at equally abusive giants.

Wait a second.

That was James Potter's voice.

That alone caused me to sit bolt upright, despite my screaming head "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well that's a charming way to talk about your hero"

"Hero?"

"Yes, even after you covered me in vomit" Oh Merlin that wasn't just a dream "apologised multiple times" first and last time "and insisted you could walk to the common room alone, I gave you my bed in the Head's dorm to save you from embarrassment"

"Stop talking"

"Bad memories?" He grinned as I winced "Or bad hangover?"

"Would you believe both?" I scrunched my nose up "What's the bad taste in my mouth?"

"Probably cigarettes, you smoked a few I think"

"Oh Merlin, father is going to skin me alive if he finds out"

"Most likely"

"Aren't you meant to give me some false sense of security that everything will in fact be ok?"

"No"

"At least you're truthful about it"

"I try"

"Great" I waited for a moment "Are you gonna leave or am I just gonna have to stay here?"  
"I think you've missed something"

"Have I?" I looked around "Oh right how stupid of me. Where did you sleep?"

"Downstairs. I'm nothing if not a gentleman Malfoy, but I was thinking of something else?"

"Something else…?"

"The fact that I carried you here from the Room of Requirement?"

"No I got that"

"The fact I washed your hair AND" He threw a small bundle at me "got you some clothes to change into?"

"Yes…"

Oh I hated the manners lessons my mother insisted I had as a child. It didn't sit well with me. I knew what I had to say, what was expected of me to say, but saying it to Potter would be like sticking a ravenous tiger into a cage with some micro pigs.

Soul crushing, painful and completely distressing.

"Go on Malfoy it's on the tip of your snake tongue"

I screwed my eyes up "Thankyou" I muttered quickly. Spitting out the words like poison.

"Sorry, didn't catch that love"

"Thankyou" I growled

"You are more than welcome Miss Malfoy, now allow me to escort you to your snake den"

I raised an eyebrow "You're being unusually nice, I'm not sure I like it"

"No Madame, I am merely being the gentleman my mother raised me to be" he grinned "Plus seeing you hungover is hilarious, you don't know how terrible you look"

"WHAT?" I scrambled up, ignoring the throbbing in my temples, refusing to seem as ill as I felt , as I beheld myself in the mirror. My hair, although clean, was frizzy and wild around my face, my eyes bloodshot, my clothing stiff from vomit and my skin paler than normal, giving me the overall aura of road kill.

And that was being kind.

Merlin, I've never looked this awful ever.

"Well" I said, creating a false façade of calmness "I still look better then you on a normal day"

"Really?" He stood slightly behind me, close enough so I could feel his warmth. His reflection was, annoyingly, perfect. His inky hair still messed up; his hazel eyes clear, a healthy glow to his face.

Damn him for looking fabulous.

"Though I have to admit" he grinned, leaning in and whispering into my ear "I like your 'bedhead' look. Rather sexy I have to say"

"Now you see Potter, that's where you're wrong" I spun around to him, weaving my arms around his neck, leaning in so my lips were by his ear "I'm always rather sexy, scratch that, I'm always very sexy" I breathed, before kissing his cheek and pulling away, a large smirk on my face.

The look of the cat getting the gnome.

The look of victory.

"Now that would have been so sexy, if your breath wasn't like an ashtray"

The gnome escaped my clutches.

For now.

My jaw clenched "Well you didn't drink half as much as I did" I boasted sharply, spinning around on my heel, walking towards the bed and getting the clothes Potter had gotten for me. I grabbed my wand and cleaned mysef up a little, including brushing my teeth.

"No, I drank about the same dear; you just did it all at once"

"Then you have some sort of hangover potion" I muttered distractedly.

"Wrong again, I can handle my firewhiskey a lot better then you, that's all" He sat on the bed, facing away from where I was changing. I put on a pair of black leggings and a white tank top, making me feel like a normal human again.

"What the hell is this?"

He turned around, peeking at first to check whether I was presentable "My old jumper, I guess"

"I'm not wearing some Gryffindor cast off"

"I think you might want to"  
"No, never in a million years. I will not be seen in public wearing this" I threw the jumper onto the bed, glaring at him.

"Well then your lovely green bra will be on show"

"I'd rather that"

"Your blush says different snake"

"Well so does yours" It hadn't escaped my notice that his eyes were traced on my bra.

"I couldn't care less snake, you're just being ungrateful-"  
"Ungratful? Moi? How dare you say that! Unlike you my life hasn't been some picnic-"

"Oh yes, being the chosen ones first born has always been some sort of cake walk, no pressure or assumptions at all-"

"Assumptions! You wanna talk about assumptions with the daughter of an ex-Death Eater-"

"Everyone assumes I'm just like him-"  
"Boo hoo, everyone assumes I hate muggleborns! My life is harder than yours-"

"Oh really? I get stopped in the street and compared to my war hero of a father-"

"I get terrified glances if I walk with my father-"

"Your father chose his path-"  
"Sorry that my father's choices were as clear cut as your fathers-"

"MY father fought for rights for everyone, YOURS was a coward, your ENTIRE snake family are cowards"

"MY FATHER never had the choices YOURS did! Grandfather made his choices FOR HIM-"  
"Showing the validity of my theory-"  
"Believe me Potter YOU are nothing like your father, he actually cared about other people apart from himself"

"YOU are IDENTICAL to your father; you'd rather kill and maim others then admit that you're wrong!"

"You-you-you-"

"What Malfoy, ashamed to say I'm righ-"  
I didn't realise what I was doing until our lips were together.

We must have stood closer than I expected.

_I_ had initiated lip to lip contact with _Potter. _

And there were sparks.

Merlin, what the hell was going on?

And the worst part was, I couldn't rationalise any reason to stop.

In fact, my hands went into his hair, pulling myself towards him, his arms, after the initial shock, circled my waist pulling me towards him.

"James I heard yelling-"

Our heads snapped round to the Head Girl, Jess Carrey, who stood in the doorway, her eyes round in shock.

"Umm" I turned back to James, detangling myself from his arms and promptly slapped him "How DARE you kiss me!"

He raised his hand to his reddening cheek "Wh-What?"  
I turned to Jess "I was just leaving" I walked out of the door quickly, keeping my eyes away from Potter "Keep the hell away from me Potter" I yelled once I got to the Heads common room.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the Library, tapping my nails against the desk top.

Why? Why on heaven or Earth had I done that?

Just the thought of it made me renounce alcohol forevermore. Because that was the cause, it had to be. There was no other way I'd willingly do what I just did because what I just did was sickening.

Would pouring bleach on my brain eradicate the memory?

My train of thought was smashed against the sound of my brother.

"It's ok Rose, I'll get your book" he walked completely by my table, before doubling back after seeing me "Someone looks a little worse for wear" the 'Malfoy' smirk glided across his features as he suddenly reminded me a lot of Father, except the coldness that never seemed to leave father's eyes definitely wasn't present in Scorpius's light blue pair.

"Shut it brother, I look wonderful as always"

"Eh, you look awful as always, but your eyes seemed worried. Wanna tell your brother about it?" he slid into the hair opposite with the normal Malfoy grace

"Not particularly"

"Go on, you can meet Rose"  
"No, reall-"  
"Hey Rose! Come meet Jasmine!"

Can this day possibly get any worse?

I contemplated this thought as I banged my head on the table.

"Hello" she had a soft voice, sort of like cotton wool.

Unfortunately, I hate cotton wool.

I turned my head slightly to my left, allowing for my answer "Alright?"

"You're Scorpious's sister, aren't you?"  
"Yes, well done"

I felt a kick under the table, causing me to raise my head and finally saw Rose Weasely, who was as annoyingly perfect as I knew she would be.

"What lessons are you doing?"

"Educational ones"

I was kicked slightly harder, making me glare at my little brother. Fine then, I thought, you want me to talk?

"Has Scorpious ever told you about how, when he was 4, he was convinced he was a cat?"

"No" Rose smiled, sitting on a chair around the table.  
Cue another, rather painful, kick to my shin.

"Well, mother and father were away for the weekend leaving us with the house elf, Goffy, and his last orders were to make sure both me and my darling brother were entertained. Having recently convinced father to get me a kitten, I let Scorpie play with her in exchange for a go on his toy broomstick and suddenly, he decides 'Hey, I'm a cat in human clothing"

"Oh" Rose hit Scorpious's arm, giggling "Merlin Scorp!"

"Hey!" I smiled, finally enjoying the awkward look of horror on my brothers face "I haven't finished!"

"Theres more?"

"Oh yes. So, he decides, after doing research from books given to him by Goffy, cats don't wear clothing- apart from hats" His eyes were widening evermore in horror, so much so that I was convinced they'd fall out "So mother and father return to find a 4 year old, walking on all fours, completely nude and wearing a hat, meowing and hissing occasionally"

Rose was rolling around in her seat, as a red faced Scorpious covered his face with his hands. Regaining composure, he stood, taking Rose's hand.

""We'll be off, I think enough time has been spent meeting the family"

"Really? I like Jasmine"

"Don't worry Rose, one day I'll tell you about Scorpious's imaginary friend Bentley"

"No she won't" Scorpius began to pull a giggling Rose away "Bye Jazzy, I hate you"

"I know brother" I grinned.

"I'll see you soon Jasmine, I want to hear more"

"Sure"

Scorpious finally pulled Rose away, even though I could still hear here stifled giggles. The encounter had left me slightly happier at humiliating my baby brothr, and had almost made me forget what had bummed me out in the first place.

Almost.

I got up, preparing to leave, until a small blonde bomb ran into me.

"Hey, watch where you're- Oh hey Jasmine, finally decided to show your face?"

"uhh-"

"I've only been looking for you ALL day, I have great news- Well I would if I could find you, but of course no one could"

"Right-"  
"I mean I've had EVERYONE looking! I mean EVERYONE"

"Ok, I get it-"

"I never thought you'd be in here, I mean, I don't like it in here"  
"What does that have to do with it Pearl?"

"I dunno! You made it hard for me to find you!"  
"Ok Ok, what was the news?"

"Oh, Daniel asked me out" she squealed

"And what about the fact you're dating Russell?"

"No, that ended ages ago"

"And whens ages ago"  
"At least 2 hours, look that's not the only reason I needed to talk to you"

"What else?"

"The fact there's a rumour about you and Potter"

Fuck

"But I know nothing happened, because you would have come to me within seconds of it occurring"

Game face on Jasmine

"Yeah , obviously"  
"And you would give me a blow by blow account"

"Yeah"

How dare Potter spread around that we kissed! I would rip off his balls and feed them to the Giant Squid!  
"I've got to go; I'll speak to you soon ok?"

"Fine" Pearl shook her head "I have to find Daniel- I only hope he's easier to find then you"

I ran off in order to find and beat Potter to a pulp.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi! Jasmine! What the hell?"

I was punching every little area I could reach of James Potter.

"How_ dare_ you spread those lies about me Potter!"

"Lies?"

"Yes lies"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the crowd of onlookers who'd gathered around us and into an empty corridor.

His eyes were hard as his face was centimetres from mine. And for some reason i couldn't help but think about the last time we were in this position.

Huh weird.

"What were you saying?"

"That you" I dug my nail into his chest as I poked him "Have been saying about the…incident"

"Firstly, I haven't been saying anything, as I thought we could be mature adults and discuss what happened" mature my ass "Secondly, it is not a lie that you kissed me"

"No, it's a lie to call it a kiss"

"What?"

Ok, this was improvisation time girl.

"It was a way of shutting you up about my family mixed with a good amount of alcohol"

He stared at me, his mouth open. Maybe he finally got the message.

"You are impossible"

Or not.

"How Potter? I'm telling the truth, you on the other hand are obviously so stared for female attention that any little indication of such makes you obsessively boast about any contact with the fairer sex. What did you think it was Potter? Love? I was a fucking mistake"."

His eyes narrowed, his face becoming white in what I assumed was supressed rage, until he stepped away, supposedly calm.

"Fine" he said, his voice forcibly level, he turned and walked away.

"Is that it Potter?" I yelled after him, which he just ignored, still walking away "Running away now?"

I couldn't help but feel slightly put out that he hadn't stayed for more arguing. I had to say I rather enjoyed it sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

"..so he has a girlfriend now" Pearl ended, not I'd followed the story. I was busy removing my makeup, so my best friend's prattling was fully unwanted. Especially this close to bedtime.

"Who?"

"You KNOW who!"

"Voldemort?"

"NO! Why am I even friends with you? This is important information of the highest importance, and you're acting like I'm telling you the weather!"

"Ok, please tell me the important news of the highest importance" I muttered, getting into my pyjamas.  
"No"

"Please?"

"Ok, I will" Pearl said "After the spat you and Potter had-which I fully agreed with by the way and do not, like Professor DeHue, think it was worth a month of detentions- he and Frensky hooked up" she smirked "Turns out, they're now an item"

I raised an eyebrow "Seriously?" although I couldn't care less; a little part of me felt like having a quiet word about the crappyiness that was Potter with Fiona Frensky.

And ripping her head off for touching what was mine

Woah.

That came from nowhere.

"Yep, g'night" Pearl turned off the lights, falling asleep almost instantly, whilst I was left awake, wandering what attracted a guy like Potter to a two faced stuck up whore bag with a hippogriff's backside for a face like Frensky?

Seriously? There was nothing attractive about this girl! Ok, so she was lovely and charming- but serial killers can be charming, and so can dicks. And maybe in some lights she looked like a goddess, and she was clever, and a Ravenclaw, and an inhumanely wonderful person.

What a pathetic waste of space.

Oh, it was clear now.

I almost slapped my face with the obvious conclusion

He was fake dating someone in a pathetic attempt to make me feel jealous.

Well I'm surprised he's stoop so low.

I wouldn't be surprised if this poor Fiona didn't even know poor little lamb.

He's pathetic, sardonic, sadistic and psychotic.

I best talk to them both tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Talking to Fiona, I found she was actually a sane and sophisticated young woman, making my theory of James making the whole relationship up fully plausible, perhaps the only real explanation. It was silly to get all worked up, because I could see now that's what he actually wanted. He wanted an un-judged reaction from teenaged hormones, and for a second, well a millisecond really, he'd gotten just that.

"So I heard the funniest thing yesterday"

"Oh yeah?" Fiona looked at me, her bright blue eyes interested and ignoring the History of Magic lecture that was being dished out.

"Yeah" I twirled a strand of hair around my finger; looking as nonchalant as I possibly could "I heard that you and Potter were a thing" I laughed rather manically at that "Can you believe it?"  
She blushed a deep, delicate shade of pink, covering her face with her disgustingly blonde curls "Umm yes I can"

"What" my laughing ceased automatically.

"Well, I would have spoken to you, but we've never had a full conversation until today"

Now I wasn't one for rash judgement, but I knew that Fiona was a manipulative bitch and I hated her guts and that a slow death involving a hairbrush was needed.

"Well, I hope you know you could do a lot better" You couldn't, you skank.

"I don't think so, Jamie is lovely"

"Jamie?"

"A nickname, I thought it was cute" disgustingly cute like you? Tell me, do you shit rainbows or glitter?

"No, it makes you seem desperate and needy"

"Oh" she frowned "Sorry, it's just that this is my first proper boyfriend" she sighed "I don't really know proper 'boyfriend' conduct I guess" Of course, little miss perfect doesn't even have some jealous ex I could cuddle up to, what was she 6?

"Whatever"

She frowned at my shortness "Look, Jasmine, I am really sorry for the pain I'm causing you"

Oh Merlin, if I punched you in the throat would you shut up?

"Since when do I care what you do?"  
"Well you were being nice to me before, I just really want to be your friend" she smiled "I think you have a good soul"

Wow, Potter was truly desperate.

"And I'd love spend time with you, maybe we could study together?"

"Yeah, that won't be happening"

"Why not? Jamie said you were really clever, but that you struggled in Potions"

"Why is he talking about me?"

"Because you're friends" she smiled, so sweetly that I seriously consider smacking her around the face with me book "He talks about his friends all the time"

"We're friends?"

"Well yeah" her eyebrows furrowed "That's what he told me" she bit her bottom lip "I know you're protective of him, and I promise I won't hurt him"

Well then Potter, you want to play?

I'm going for checkmate.  
"You know, you're right, maybe I can trust James with you"  
"Really? Wow, Jasmine, thankyou"

"And we will study, all three of us"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll love that idea!" she clapped her hands together, reminding me heavily of a sealion "We'll do it tonight"


	10. Chapter 10

I frowned at the display being performed in front of the entire Library.

Stupid Fiona.

She sat on James's lap, braiding a small chunk of his messy black hair, whilst chuckling at one of his corny jokes. I won't lie, I'd never been a third wheel before, and it has to be the singularly most awkward experience in my life.

"Polyjuice Potion" I heard her say, pride colouring her tone. What's there to be prideful about, you sneaking backstabbing whore?

"Right" Potter smiled at her, his eyes then flickered to me "What did you get?"

"I didn't answer the question"  
Fiona frowned "Why not?"

"James's tongue was too far down your throat for me to get it"

"Oh" she blushed "I suppose we were being rather rude"

"Yeah, except replace 'rather' with brain burning-aly"

She sighed, sitting on her own chair as James glared at me.

"I am sorry Jazzy-"  
"It's Jasmine"  
"Jasmine for being so rude-"

"And for you not having anything better to do tonight" James snapped, causing Fiona to hit him lightly on the arm.

I raised my eyebrow at James "Well I have high standards, unlike _most_"

Fiona frowned, her bottom lip quivering "I'm sorry"

Oh Merlin, she is pathetic.  
"Right I'm going" I slammed my books down on the desk "Before I become a pathetic worm" I turned swiftly on my heel, disappearing out of the library.

"Malfoy!" he caught up to me, his eyes burning "D'you mind explaining why you're being such a bitch"

"D'you mind explaining why you're with an absolute pathetic person-"

"Don't talk about her that way!"

"Why not? You're only with her because you're trying to get back at me"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, it's obvious" I raised my eyebrow "You date her days after you kissed me-"  
"You mean when you kissed me"

"And she's pretty, like me, but with no substance"

"Is that any reason to reduce her to tears?"

A pang of guilt went through me, but a part of me remembered the girl's involvement in the scam "Yes" I said "I don't take kindly to being messed about"

"Messed about? So" He rested against the wall, grinning at me "So you're jealous?"

"No, I just think it's disgusting that you're using a poor innocent like that"

"I thought she had no substance-"  
"No her, me you idiot!"

"You?"

"Yes" I glared at him "Me"

"Well, although my heart is breaking, but I really think that me and Fifi-"

"Fifi?"

"Yes, that we could have something-"

"Wow, you're even more delusional then I thought you were"

"Bugger off Malfoy"

"My pleasure" I walked back to my common room, furious at the whole situation.

I would win.

* * *

Wow over 1,500 views! Thankyou soo much you guys. You're all awesome :)

There will be more consistent updates now that I've finished school completely- let me tell you, it's a weird feeling to have no routine anymore

Thank you again guys :D


End file.
